Dular Garos
Dular Garos was a Malurian male who lived in the 22nd century. History ''Enterprise'' Garos was a member of the Raldul alignment, where he quickly rose trough the ranks. In 2150, he became the head of a secret veridium mining operation on the Akaali homeworld. It was very profitable for the Malurians, however the industrial lubricant they used contaminated the ground water, and the Akaali living in the vicinity started to fall ill and die. Garos, looking only at the interests of Maluria and didn't bother to fix the problem. About eighteen months later, in 2151, the Earth starship Enterprise under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer arrived at the planet. After some investigation, they found out about Garos' operation and attempted to shut it down. Garos tried to stop them, but failed when Enterprise used his antimatter reactor to disable the Malurian warship in orbit. Archer told Garos at gunpoint to leave and never come back, and that he notified the Vulcan High Command to watch the Akaali homeworld. ( }}) After the incident, Garos was exiled from Maluria for his faliure. In the following years he worked to redeem himself, to be able to return to his mate. ( ) Machinations against the Federation Tandar In 2162, he led a plot to provoke a conflict between the newly formed United Federation of Planets and the Tandar sector. He and his men disguised themselves Suliban and used fake Suliban cell ships to carry out a series of attacks on Tandaran colonies, take prisoners and then sell them as slaves. After the third attack, at Kemsar Colony, Garos set a course for the Qhembembem Outpost to sell his new prize, a group of Tandaran children. But before his ships could reach the outpost, Admiral Archer and the intercepted them. When the Federation ship disabled one of his carriers Garos transmitted a self destruct signal to that ship to prevent their capture. Moments before his own carrier ship could reach safety, it was caught by the Tandaran warship Grentra, so Garos boarded a cell ship and escaped to the outpost alone. After he landed, he was contacted by Navaar to form an alliance against the Federation. ( ) Vertain crisis The first opportunity came, when several species in the region realized the threat the Vertians posed and contacted the Federation for help. Garos joined the non-aligned delegation at the Deneva conference, and started pushing for a joined task force to deal with the "Mutes". Admiral Archer while distrustful and suspicious of him, could offer no evidence of foul play against him. Eventually the full task force was voted on, after several Federation officials, including Commissioner Min glasch Noar, fell under the influence of Orion girls, working for the Three Sisters. Raldul commited one of their most powerful warships, the Rivgor, to the task force under Garos's command. In March 2163, the task force was deployed to the affected region. On the 26th, Rivgor responded to the distress call of that was moderately damaged by a "Mute" ship. Garos and Captain Shelav devised a plan to ambush and capture the ship when it returned, but Garos had a plan of his own. During the planned ambush, Rivgor turned its weapons on the Thejal and completely destroyed both ships, making it seem like the "Mutes" destroyed the Starfleet vessel, in the hopes of further escalating the situation. At the next confrontation, the task force managed to disable a Vertian ship. A joint Malurian-Starfleet strike force was sent to the vessel to capture it, but the Vertians put up too big a resistance, so a boarding parties were forced to withdraw but not without taking prisoners. This success was short lived, as the task torce ships were soon surrounded by a fleet of Vertian ships, demanding their crew back. After failing to convince the Federation officials that they should attack the Vertians as a preemptive strike, and instead Shran ordered that the aliens be returned to their fellows, Garos decided to sabotage the effort, by making it seem like that he sent his prisoners over, but in reality, he beamed them back from the shuttle. When this was discovered, Garos opened fire on the Vertian ship, then fled the scenee hoping that he started a war, but unfortunately for Garos, Archer's former first officer Captain T'Pol of the managed to negotiate a cease fire. ( ) Rigel In 2164, feeling that the Rigelian Trade Commission was getting to close to the Federation, Garos, receiving virtually no assistance from Navaar, decided to intervene, as the implementation of strict anti-crime Federation laws in the Kandari sector would be disasterous for the Raldul alignment and through it for Maluria. And so, Garos contacted the criminal organization First Families of Rigel to sabotage Rigel's admission into the Federation. He met with two of their representatives, Vemrim Corthoc and Retifel Thamnos on Rigel II. In exchange for their help, Garos promised them dominance of that planet. Garos brought in several in infiltrators, and planned a raid on the archives on Rigel V to steal sensitive files and kidnap a pair of Starfleet officers to decode the information, then put in place a series of decoys and obstacles to slow down the Starfleet investigation to buy enough time to destabilize the RTC with the stolen informations. After the raid was carried out and his operative, Toric, had their captives, Lieutenant Samuel Kirk and Ensign Bodor chim Grev, Garos moved to Rigel IV to the Thamnos estate with Retifel Thamnos to avoid detection and oversee the later stages of the operation. Eventually Lieutenant Valeria Williams was captured while infiltrating the Corthoc family estate, and she was turned over to Garos for interrogation. During the session, Williams informed Garos, that she had intel on the First Families that suggested that they intended to betray the Malurians. Garos was initially sceptical, but soon Retifel, who was listening in on their conversation, arrived to kill them both. Disappointed that he let himself be fooled so easily, Garos transported himself and Williams to a nearby shuttle to escape. To repay the Families' betrayal, he provided Williams with the coordinates of the two kidnapped officers and let her go. ( ) Vulcan As an ongoing effort to destabilize the Federation, Garos and the Raldul alignment provided Anti-revisionist leader Professor T'Nol with resources and personnel to undermine the Syrrannite government. In January 2165, he briefly contacted T'Nol informing her that she would receive no further support from him and his alignment after her disastrous attempt at discrediting First Minister Kuvak. ( ) Appendices Appearances and references Appearances * }} * * * External link * category:malurians category:raldul alignment personnel category:criminals